Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like generally have a terminal post made of a lead alloy material with a cylindrical or frusto-conical shape. The battery is connected to the vehicle electrical system by a battery cable assembly. The cable assembly has connectors which clamp to the battery posts, providing a secure electrical and mechanical connection.
A conventional connector for connecting cables to the battery is a molded, generally U-shaped device with a bolt passing through outwardly projecting yoke-like arms for securely clamping the connector to the battery post. The connector may also be a stamped metal battery terminal connector, fabricated from sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,152 (“the '152 patent”) is directed to a typical battery terminal connector. The '152 patent is owned by the assignee of the present application, and relates to a battery terminal connector which permits improved mechanical and electrical connection to a battery terminal post. The connector of the '152 patent has enhanced resistance to rotation when connected to a battery terminal post. That connector is also economical to manufacture, and can be made by automated assembly and production. An additional advantage of this connector is that it is adaptable to different automobile models and batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,202 (“the '202 patent”) is also directed to another battery terminal connector. This connector is of the type that permits it to be tightened on the battery post using a threaded nut that is positioned above, rather than on the side of, the connector. As a result, especially in tight, confining areas found under the hoods of modern automobiles, the nut is more easily accessed during installation of the connector of the '202 patent, as compared to the ease of access to threaded nuts that are secured to the sides of many prior art connectors.
An additional battery terminal connector is that manufactured by the Chang Hwan Company of South Korea (http://www.cpt.co.kr). This connector includes two upturned flanges that together define the aperture for the battery post. Because of its multi-piece structure, this Chang Hwan connector requires an additional labor step when the wiring harness is attached to the automobile, during its manufacture. In addition, the junction between the two pieces is a site where corrosion or failure can occur. This junction thus raises the risk of a mechanical or electrical problem, resulting in inconvenience for the consumer, and increasing the potential for warranty costs or public relations problems for the manufacturer. Moreover, this Chang Hwan connector has a threaded rod and nut at its first lateral end, i.e., the end of the connector farthest from the ferrule portion. This structure increases the bulk at the frontal portion of the Chang Hwan connector. In addition, the approximate 5 millimeters distance between the two upturned flanges is roughly equal to the 5 millimeters height of each of those flanges. Accordingly, this connector has a generally high profile, and is thus somewhat less suitable for use in tight, under-hood areas.
Additional prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,973, 5,941,738, 5,879,202, 5,800,219, 5,738,552, 5,711,688, 5,672,442, 5,599,210, 5,316,505, 4,354,726, 4,063,794, 4,054,355, and 3,568,138. None of these patents, however, alone or in combination, disclose the present invention.